


Coming Home - Clexa Version

by insideabunker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Doctor Clarke, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Lexa, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideabunker/pseuds/insideabunker
Summary: Lexa comes home after a week away, and can't wait to see the girl he loves more than anything.Basically, someone asked me if I could do a Clexa version of my Coming Home fic, and it was too easily done not to acquiesce to the request.  Hope this fulfills people’s need for fluffy, Clexa baby fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, just a warning!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ;)

From as high up as she was, the ground beneath her looked as though it had been set on fire. Lexa peered down at the world below the plane, examining the the treetops, their leaves orange and red embers that light up the skyline, filling the horizon with a ocean of flaming colors that stretching as far as the eye could see. She loved flying home to Boston during this time of year. Her delight in the scene was made all the more overwhelming, knowing that a girl she loved more than anything was waiting for her at home. She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly, imagining how good it would be to see that girl after the week they’d spent apart.

By the time Lexa stepped out of the taxi in Beacon Hill, lugging her bag onto her shoulder, and handing the heavily accented driver a twenty dollar bill, it was long past nightfall. Lexa shivered against the chill of the early autumn night as she made her way up the hill, towards their tiny apartment. she smiled at the familiarity of the cobblestoned side street, noticing the carved pumpkin faces that sat like sentries on the stoops of the red brick townhouses flanking her. Yellow-orange leaves blanketed the narrow street, catching the glow of the dim lamp post lights, and radiating brilliant color back into the darkness. A gust of wind blew past her, catching the leaves in its wake, filling the sky with a vibrant, flaming wave. Lexa inhaled the scent of the fall air, and watched as the leaves twisted this way and that, delighting in the ballet of colors and smells.

She continued walking for another few minutes, stopping when she reached an old, oak door. The apartment inside wasn’t much; barely three rooms and six hundred square feet, but it was theirs, and they filled it with love, and warmth and promises. Hiking her bag a little higher on her shoulder, she pushed the door open, taking comfort in the familiar squeak of the hinges. Lexa made her way up the narrow, winding staircase slowly, stepping carefully to avoid the spots where old floorboards groaned and creaked. She climbed upward, finally stopping when she came to the door marked #6. Here was the last barrier between her and their sanctuary from the world; the last barrier between her, and the girl she’d longed to see during her long week away.

Lexa turned her key in the ancient lock and pushed the door open with slow deliberation, steadying it with her hand to avoid making noise. Inside the tiny apartment the world was silent and still, a tiny nightlight in the living room the only sentinel agains the darkness that cloaked the room. Lexa set her bag down by the door as quietly as she could manage, determined not to wake her. She glanced at the bedroom door, ajar just enough that the faintest traces of snoring could be heard coming from inside. A smile crept across her face at the sound, and she tiptoed through the living room, making her way past the coffee table, piled high with stacks of old medical textbooks, note pads, and pens. She wincing when her foot came down a little too hard on an old floorboard, and it groaned to life, creaking in protest underneath her weight. When she was sure she hadn’t betrayed her presence, she continued creeping forward. She stopped when she reached the wooden railing, and peered over it. There, fast asleep in her bed, was the girl who owned her heart.

“Hi beautiful,” Lexa whispered, leaning over the crib and stroking the baby’s cheek gently with the pad of her thumb. “Mommy missed you.” 

Lexa stared at her reverently, awed at how full her heart felt in that moment. For the life of her, Lexa couldn’t fathom loving anything, or anymore, more than she loved the tiny, baby girl.

“Wake her up, and I genuinely might divorce you.”

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and a head came to rest on her shoulder. Lexa amended her last though. For the life of her, she couldn’t fathom loving anything, or anymore more than she loved these girls.

“To do that, you’d have to marry me first.” Lexa tried not to grin thinking about the ring that was hidden in the pocket of her coat. She’d seen it in the window of an antique store during her trip, and somehow, she’d just known it was the right one.

Before the baby, she and Clarke had always laughed at the idea of marriage, insisting that they would be just as happy remaining girlfriends till they were old and grey. Since Ginny had been born though, Lexa’s thinking had changed. Suddenly, the idea of standing up in front of their loved ones, and making it known that she would stick with Clarke through thick and thin, just seemed right.

Clarke buried her face against Lexa’s neck, kissing the soft spot behind her ear, as she held her tighter. Lexa folded her arms over Clarke’s, lacing their fingers together, as she let the blonde’s warm body beat back the autumn chill that still lingered one her skin.

“You made that, Clarke,” Lexa sighed, staring down at the infant.

Clarke chuckled and squeezed her. “Well… You might have helped, a little.”

“I am pretty handy with a pipette and a syringe.”

Clarke chuckled, rolling her eyes as she released her hold on Lexa. She turning to face her, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist, burrowing there, and inhaling her scent the way she always did when Lexa came back from time away. 

Lexa pulled Clarke against her, smiling as she rubbed the sleepy girl’s back. She loved the way Clarke looked when she had just woken up, hair a mess, face with no makeup, clad in loose sweatpants and her old medical school t-shirt.

Clarke smiled. “We made her, Lexa. Us. Together. Don’t ever think differently.”

Lexa cupped her face with one hand, and bent her head down, placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, where the pillow marks still creased it.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” CLarke closed her eyes and rested her head on Lexa’s chest as the taller girl rocked them gently.

“For giving me a family.”


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I have really loved my time on AO3, but in a effort to centralize my work, I am going to be transitioning to Tumblr exclusively over the course of the next week. Until this Sunday, all of my stories will continue to be available here. Don't worry, still I plan to continue all of them, even the ones haven't been updated in a awhile. However, as of this Sunday subsequent updates will only be available on Tumblr. As of Sunday, February 12th, everything will be coming down from my profile on AO3. If you've been reading on here, feel free to follow me on Tumblr at insideabunker.tumblr.com. I am making the switch because I have more control over the look and feel of the stories on Tumblr, and it honestly feels a little more intimate as a platform. However, reviews and comments tend to be sparse over there, so if you are someone who tends to comment on my stories here, please continue to do so there! Nothing is better than feedback from readers! Thanks for everyone who will continue to follow me once I make the switch, and my sincerest apologies to those who won't be able to.

Best,  
insideabunker


End file.
